Potop/Rozdział XC
W tydzień później przedostał się pan Kmicic w granice Prus elektorskich pod Rajgrodem. Przyszło mu to dość łatwo, gdyż przed samym odejściem pana hetmana polnego zapadł w lasy tak skrycie, iż Duglas był pewien, że i jego wataha pociągnęła razem z całą dywizją tatarsko-litewską pod Warszawę, i małe tylko załogi po zameczkach do obrony tych stron zostawił. Duglas odszedł także w ślad za Gosiewskim, z nim i Radziejowski, i Radziwiłł. Kmicic dowiedział się o tym jeszcze przed przejściem granicy i zgryzł się srodze, że nie będzie się mógł oko w oko ze swym śmiertelnym wrogiem spotkać i że kara może Bogusława dojść z innych rąk, mianowicie z rąk pana Wołodyjowskiego, który także przeciw niemu ślubował. Za czym, nie mogąc wywrzeć zemsty za krzywdy Rzeczypospolitej i swoje na osobie zdrajcy, wywarł ją w straszliwy sposób na posiadłościach elektorskich. Tej samej nocy jeszcze, w której Tatarzy minęli słup graniczny, niebo zaczerwieniło się łunami, rozległy się wrzaski i płacz ludzi deptanych stopą wojny. Kto polską mową o litość umiał prosić, ten z rozkazu wodza był oszczędzany, ale natomiast niemieckie osady, kolonie, wsie i miasteczka zmieniały się w rzekę ognia, a przerażony mieszkaniec szedł pod nóż. I nie tak prędko oliwa rozlewa się po morzu, gdy ją żeglarze dla uspokojenia fal wyleją, jak rozlał się ów czambuł Tatarów i wolentarzy po spokojnych i ubezpieczonych dotąd stronach. Zdawało się, iż każdy Tatar umiał się dwoić i troić, być naraz w kilku miejscach, palić, ścinać. Nie oszczędzano nawet łanów zbożowych, nawet drzew w sadach. Tyle przecież czasu trzymał pan Kmicic na smyczy swych Tatarów, że wreszcie, gdy ich puścił na kształt stada drapieżnych ptaków, prawie zapamiętali się wśród rzezi i zniszczenia. Jeden przesadzał się nad drugiego, a że jasyru brać nie mogli, więc pławili się od rana do wieczora we krwi ludzkiej. Sam pan Kmicic, mając w sercu niemało dzikości, dał jej folgę zupełną i choć własnych rąk we krwi bezbronnych nie walał, przecie patrzył z zadowoleniem na płynącą. Na duszy zasię był spokojny i sumienie nic mu nie wyrzucało, bo była to krew niepolska i w dodatku heretycka, więc nawet sądził, że miłą rzecz Bogu, a zwłaszcza świętym Pańskim czyni. Przecie elektor, lennik, zatem sługa Rzeczypospolitej z dobrodziejstw jej żyjący, pierwszy podniósł świętokradzką rękę na swą królową i panią, więc należała mu się kara, więc pan Kmicic był tylko narzędziem gniewu bożego. Dlatego co wieczora spokojnie odmawiał różaniec przy blasku płonących osad niemieckich, a gdy krzyki mordowanych zmyliły mu rachunek, tedy zaczynał od początku, aby duszy grzechem niedbalstwa w służbie bożej nie obciążyć. Nie same jednak okrutne uczucia w sercu hodował, bo oprócz pobożności ożywiały je różne wzruszenia związane pamięcią z dawnymi laty. Często więc przychodziły mu na myśl owe czasy, w których Chowańskiego z tak wielką sławą podchodził, i dawni kompanionowie stawali mu jakby żywi przed oczyma: Kokosiński, olbrzymi Kulwiec-Hippocentaurus, raby Ranicki z senatorską krwią w żyłach, Uhlik, na czekaniku grywający, Rekuć, na którym krew ludzka nie ciężyła, i Zend, ptactwo i wszelkiego zwierza biegle naśladujący. — Wszyscy oni, prócz może jednego Rekucia, w piekle skwierczą, a ot! użyliby teraz, ot, by się we krwi ubabrali, grzechu na duszę nie ściągając i z pożytkiem dla Rzeczypospolitej!:.. Tu wzdychał pan Andrzej na myśl, jak zgubną rzeczą jest swawola, skoro w zaraniu młodości drogę do pięknych uczynków na wieki wieków zamyka. Lecz najwięcej wzdychał do Oleńki. Im bardziej zapuszczał się w granice pruskie, tym srożej paliły go rany serca, jakby owe pożary, które rozniecał i dawną miłość zarazem podsycały. Co dzień też prawie mówił w swym sercu do dziewczyny: "Gołąbku najmilszy, możeś tam już o mnie zapomniał, a jeżeli wspomnisz, to jeno niechęć ci serce zaleje, ja zaś, daleki czy bliski, w nocy i we dnie, w pracy dla ojczyzny i trudzie, o tobie ciągle myślę i dusza leci ku tobie przez bory i wody, jak zmęczony ptak, aby zaś u nóg twoich się położyć. Rzeczypospolitej i tobie jednej oddałbym wszystką krew moją, ale gorze mi, jeśli w sercu na wieki banitem mnie ogłosisz!" Tak rozmyślając szedł coraz wyżej ku północy pasem granicznym, palił i ścinał, nikogo nie żywił. Tęsknota dławiła go okrutna. Chciałby jutro być w Taurogach, a tymczasem droga była jeszcze tak daleka i tak trudna, bo wreszcie poczęto bić we wszystkie dzwony w całej prowincji pruskiej. Kto żyw, chwytał za broń, by dać opór strasznym niszczycielom; sprowadzano prezydia nawet z bardzo odległych miast, formowano pułki nawet z pachołków miejskich, i wkrótce wszędy mogło stanąć ze dwudziestu chłopa przeciw jednemu Tatarowi. Kmicic rzucał się na owe komendy jak piorun, gromił, rozpraszał, wieszał, wywijał się, krył i znów wypływał na fali ognia, ale jednak nie mógł już iść tak szybko jako wprzódy. Nieraz trzeba było tatarskim sposobem zapadać i taić się całymi tygodniami w gąszczu lub trzcinach nad brzegami jezior. Ludność wsypywała się coraz gęściej, jakby na wilka, a on kąsał też jak wilk, co jednym uderzeniem kłów śmierć zadaje, i nie tylko się bronił, ale zaczepnej wojny nie zaniechał. Miłując pracę rzetelną, czasem, mimo pościgu, tak długo nie ruszał się z jakiejś okolicy, póki jej mieczem i ogniem na kilka mil nie zniszczył. Nazwisko jego dostało się, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, do ust ludzkich i grzmiało, okryte zgrozą i przerażeniem, aż do brzegów Bałtyku. Mógł wprawdzie pan Babinicz wejść na powrót w granice Rzeczypospolitej i mimo komend szwedzkich spieszniej ruszyć do Taurogów, ale nie chciał tego uczynić, bo pragnął nie sobie tylko, lecz Rzeczypospolitej służyć. Tymczasem przyszły wieści, które miejscowym mieszkańcom dodały ducha do obrony i zemsty, a srogą żałością przejęły serce pana Babinicza. Gruchnęło o wielkiej bitwie pod Warszawą, którą król polski miał przegrać. "Karol Gustaw i elektor pobili wszystkie wojska Kazimierzowe" — powtarzano sobie w Prusach z radością. "Warszawa znów wzięta! największa to w całej wojnie wiktoria i teraz będzie już koniec Rzeczypospolitej!" Wszyscy ludzie, których zagarniali i kładli na węgle dla zeznań Tatarzy, powtarzali to samo; były i przesadne wieści, jako zwykle w czasach wojennych a niepewnych. Wedle tych wieści wojska były doszczętnie zniesione, hetmani polegli, a Jan Kazimierz dostał się do niewoli. Więc wszystko się skończyło? więc owa powstająca i zwycięska Rzeczpospolita była tylko czczym mamidłem? Tyle potęgi, tyle wojsk, tylu wielkich ludzi i znamienitych wojowników: hetmani, król, pan Czarniecki ze swoją niezwyciężoną dywizją, pan marszałek koronny, inni panowie ze swymi pocztami, wszystko przepadło, wszystko jak dym się rozwiało? I nie masz już innych obrońców tego nieszczęsnego kraju, prócz luźnych partyj powstańczych, które zapewne na wieść o klęsce jak tuman się rozwieją?! Pan Kmicic włosy z czupryny darł i ręce łamał, chwytał wilgotną ziemię garściami i do płonącej głowy przyciskał. — Polegnę i ja! — mówił sobie — ale wprzód ziemia ta krwią spłynie! I począł wojować jak desperat; nie ukrywał się już więcej, nie zapadał po lasach i trzcinach, śmierci szukał, rzucał się jak szalony na siły trzykroć większe i roznosił je w puch na szablach i kopytach. W Tatarach jego zamarły wszystkie resztki uczuć ludzkich i zmienili się w stado dzikich zwierząt. Drapieżny, ale niezbyt przydatny do walki w otwartym polu lud, nie utraciwszy nic ze swej zdolności do zasadzek i podstępów, przez ciągłą wprawę, przez ciągłe walki wyćwiczył się tak, że najpierwszej w świecie jeździe mógł pierś w pierś dotrzymać pola i roznosić czworoboki nawet szwedzkiej dalekarlijskiej gwardii. W zapasach ze zbrojną chasą pruską stu tych Tatarów rozbijało z łatwością dwieście i trzysta tęgich, zbrojnych w muszkiety i włócznie pachołków. Kmicic oduczył ich obciążania się łupem, brali tylko pieniądze, a mianowicie złoto, które zaszywali w kulbaki. Toteż, gdy który poległ, pozostali bili się z wściekłością o jego konia i siodło. Bogacąc się w ten sposób, nie stracili nic ze swej nadludzkiej prawie lotności. Poznawszy, że pod żadnym w świecie wodzem nie mieliby żniw tak obfitych, przywiązali się do Babinicza jako psy gończe do myśliwca i z prawdziwie mahometańską uczciwością składali po bitwach w ręce Soroki i Kiemliczów lwią część łupów "bagadyrowi" przynależną. — Ałła! — mawiał Akbah-Ułan — mało ich Bakczysaraj zobaczy, ale ci, którzy wrócą, murzami wszyscy zostaną. Babinicz, który z dawna umiał się z wojny żywić, zebrał bogactwa potężne; natomiast śmierci, której więcej od złota szukał, nie znalazł. Upłynął znów miesiąc na harcach i trudach wiarę ludzką przechodzących. Bachmatom, lubo jęczmieniem i pruską pszenicą pasionym, trzeba było koniecznie dać choć parę dni wypoczynku, zatem młody pułkownik, chcąc także wieści zasięgnąć i szczerby w ludziach nowymi wolentarzami zastąpić, cofnął się koło Dospady w granice Rzeczypospolitej. Wieści wkrótce przyszły i to tak radosne, że Kmicic mało rozumu nie stracił. Okazywało się prawdą, że równie dzielny, jak niefortunny Jan Kazimierz przegrał wielką trzydniową bitwę pod Warszawą, ale z jakiejże przyczyny? Oto pospolite ruszenie w ogromnej części rozeszło się przedtem do domów, a pozostała część nie biła się już z takim animuszem jak przy wzięciu Warszawy i trzeciego dnia bitwy wszczęła popłoch. Natomiast przez dwa pierwsze dni ważyło się zwycięstwo na stronę polską. Wojska regularne już nie w dorywczej podjazdowej wojnie, ale w wielkiej bitwie z najbardziej wyćwiczonym w Europie żołnierzem okazały taką umiejętność i wytrwałość, że samych jenerałów szwedzkich i brandenburskich ogarnęło zdumienie. Król Jan Kazimierz nieśmiertelną sławę pozyskał. Mówiono, że okazał się być równym Karolowi Gustawowi wodzem i że gdyby wszystkie jego rozporządzenia spełnione zostały, nieprzyjaciel straciłby walną bitwę i wojna byłaby ukończona. Kmicic miał już też wiadomości z ust naocznych świadków, natknął się bowiem na szlachtę, która służąc w pospolitakach, brała w bitwie udział. Jeden z nich opowiadał mu o świetnym uderzeniu husarii, w czasie którego sam Carolus, który mimo zaklęć jenerałów cofać się nie chciał, omal nie zginął. Wszyscy też potwierdzili, że nieprawda, jakoby wojska były zniesione lub żeby hetmani polegli. Owszem, cała potęga, prócz pospolitego ruszenia, pozostała nie naruszona i cofnęła się w dobrym ładzie w dół kraju. Na moście warszawskim, który się załamał, uroniono tylko armaty, ale "ducha przewieziono przez Wisłę". Wojsko klęło się na wszystko, że pod takim wodzem jak Jan Kazimierz pobije w następnym spotkaniu Karola Gustawa, elektora i kogo będzie trzeba, bo ta bitwa to była tylko próba, lubo niepomyślna, ale dobrej otuchy na przyszłość pełna. Kmicic zachodził w głowę, skąd pierwsze wieści mogły być tak straszne. Wytłumaczono mu, że Karol Gustaw umyślnie porozsyłał przesadzone nowiny, w rzeczy zaś nie bardzo wiedział, co czynić. Oficerowie szwedzcy, których pan Andrzej w tydzień później ułowił, potwierdzili to zdanie. Dowiedział się też od nich, że zwłaszcza elektor żył w wielkim przerażeniu i o własnej skórze coraz bardziej poczynał myśleć, że z wojsk jego siła pod Warszawą legło, na pozostałe rzuciły się choroby tak straszne, iż gorzej bitew je niszczą. Tymczasem zaś Wielkopolanie, pragnąc za Ujście i wszystkie krzywdy zapłacić, najechali samą marchię brandenburską, paląc, ścinając, wodę a ziemię zostawując. Wedle oficerów bliską była godzina, w której elektor porzuci Szwedów, a z mocniejszym się połączy. "Trzeba mu tedy przypiekać — pomyślał Kmicic — żeby prędzej to uczynił." I mając konie już wypoczęte a szczerby zapełnione, znów przekroczył Dospadę i jak duch zniszczenia na osady niemieckie się rzucił. Różne partie poszły za jego przykładem. Zastał obronę już słabszą, więc tym bardziej dokazywał. Nowiny przychodziły coraz radośniejsze, tak radosne, że wierzyć w nie było trudno. Oto naprzód poczęto prawić, że Karol Gustaw, który po bitwie warszawskiej aż do Radomia się posunął, cofa się teraz na złamanie szyi ku Prusom Królewskim. Co się stało? czemu się cofa? — na to nie było czas jakiś odpowiedzi, aż wreszcie gruchnęło znów po Rzeczypospolitej nazwisko pana Czarnieckiego. Zbił pod Lipcem, zbił pod Strzemesznem, pod samą Rawą wyciął w pień tylną straż umykającego Karola, za czym dowiedziawszy się, iż dwa tysiące rajtarii wraca z Krakowa, napadł na nią wstępnym bojem i ani zwiastuna klęski żywcem nie puścił. Pułkownik Forgell, brat jenerała, czterech innych pułkowników, trzech majorów, trzynastu rotmistrzów i dwudziestu trzech poruczników poszło w łyka. Inni podawali liczbę podwójną, niektórzy twierdzili już w uniesieniu, że pod Warszawą nie klęskę, ale zwycięstwo odniósł Jan Kazimierz, i że jego pochód w dół kraju był tylko fortelem dla pogrążenia nieprzyjaciela. Sam pan Kmicic tak począł myśleć, bo od pacholęcych lat przecież żołnierzem będąc, rozumiał się na wojnie, a nigdy nie słyszało takim zwycięstwie, po którym by się zwycięzcom gorzej dziać miało. A Szwedom widocznie było gorzej i właśnie od bitwy warszawskiej. Panu Andrzejowi przypomniały się wówczas słowa Zagłoby, gdy przy ostatnim widzeniu się mówił, że wiktorie nie naprawią już szwedzkiej sprawy, zaś jedna walna przegrana może ich zgubić. "Kanclerska to głowa! — pomyślał Kmicic — która jakoby w księdze przyszłości umie czytać." Tu przypomniały mu się i dalsze proroctwa pana Zagłoby, jako on, Kmicic alias Babinicz, do Taurogów dojdzie, Oleńkę swoją odnajdzie, przebłaga, zaślubi i potomstwo z niej na chwałę kraju wyprowadzi. Gdy sobie to wspomniał, ogień wstąpił mu w żyły; już i chwili tracić nie chciał, jeno Prusaków i rzezi na czas zaniechać i do Taurogów lecieć. Wtem w wilię wyjazdu przybył do niego szlachcic laudański spod chorągwi pana Wołodyjowskiego z listem od małego rycerza. "Idziemy z panem hetmanem polnym litewskim i księciem krajczym za Bogusławem i Waldekiem — pisał pan Michał. — Połączże się z nami, bo pole do słusznej zemsty się znajdzie, a i prusactwu za opresję Rzeczypospolitej spłacić się przygodzi." Pan Andrzej własnym oczom wierzyć nie chciał i czas jakiś posądzał szlachcica, iż chyba przez jakiego komendanta pruskiego czy szwedzkiego umyślnie był nasłany, aby go wraz z czambułem w zasadzkę wprowadzić. Miałżeby pan Gosiewski istotnie drugi raz do Prus ciągnąć? Niepodobna było nie wierzyć. Ręka była pana Wołodyjowskiego, herb pana Wołodyjowskiego, a i szlachcica sobie pan Andrzej przypomniał. Więc indagować go począł, gdzie pan Gosiewski się znajduje i dokąd dojść zamierza? Szlachcic dość był głupkowaty. Nie jemu wiedzieć, dokąd pan hetman chce iść; wie tylko, że pan hetman z tą samą dywizją litewsko-tatarską o dwa dni drogi, a przy nim jest i chorągiew laudańska. Pożyczył jej sobie na czas pan Czarniecki, ale już z dawna odesłał, a teraz idą, gdzie pan hetman polny prowadzi. — Mówią — kończył szlachcic — że do Prus pójdziem, i żołnierz cieszy się okrutnie... Ale zresztą nasza rzecz słuchać i bić. Kmicic wysłuchawszy relacji nie namyślał się długo, zawrócił czambuł i poszedł wielkim pochodem ku panu hetmanowi, a po dwóch dniach, już późną nocą, padł w ramiona panu Wołodyjowskiemu, który wyściskawszy go, zaraz zakrzyknął: — Graf Waldek i książę Bogusław są w Prostkach, szańce sypią, by się warownym obozem ubezpieczyć. Pójdziem na nich. — Dziś? — rzekł Kmicic. — Jutro do dnia, to jest za dwie lub za trzy godziny. Tu padli sobie znów w objęcia. — Tak mi coś mówi, że go Bóg wyda w ręce nasze! — zawołał wzruszony Kmicic. — I ja tak myślę. — Ślubowałem sobie do śmierci ten dzień pościć, w którym go spotkam. — Protekcja boża nie zawadzi — odrzekł pan Michał. — Nie będę też czuł inwidii, jeśli tobie ten los przypadnie, bo twoja krzywda większa. — Michale! zacniejszego od ciebie kawalera nie widziałem! — A niechże ci się, Jędrek, przypatrzę. Sczerniałeś od wiatru do reszty; aleś się spisał. Z wielką estymą patrzyła cała dywizja na twoją robotę. Nic, jeno zgliszcza i cadavera. Żołnierz z ciebie zawołany. I samemu panu Zagłobie, gdyby tutaj był, ciężko by przyszło coś lepszego o sobie wymyślić. — Dla Boga! a gdzie pan Zagłoba? — Przy panu Sapieże został, bo spuchł całkiem z płaczu i z desperacji po Rochu Kowalskim... — To pan Kowalski zginął? Wołodyjowski zacisnął wargi. — Wiesz, kto go zabił? — Skąd mam wiedzieć?... Powiadaj! — Książę Bogusław. Kmicic zakręcił się na miejscu, jakby sztychem pchnięty, i począł z sykiem wciągać w siebie powietrze, na koniec zgrzytnął strasznie zębami i rzuciwszy się na ławę, wsparł w milczeniu głowę na dłoniach. Pan Wołodyjowski klasnął w ręce i kazał czeladnikowi napitku przynieść, po czym siadł około Kmicica, nalał kusztyki i począł mówić: — Roch Kowalski tak kawalerską śmiercią zginął, że nie daj Boże żadnemu z nas gorzej. Dość ci powiedzieć, że mu sam Carolus po otrzymaniu pola pogrzeb wyprawił i cały regiment gwardii ognia nad jego trumną dawał. — Żeby nie z tych rąk, żeby nie z tych piekielnych rąk! — zawołał Kmicic. — Owszem, z rąk Bogusławowych, wiem to od usarzy, którzy własnymi oczyma na ów żałosny termin patrzyli. — Toś tam nie był? — W bitwie miejsca się nie wybiera, jeno się stoi, gdzie każą. Gdybym ja tam był, to albo tu bym teraz nie był, albo Bogusław nie sypałby wałów w Prostkach. — Mów, jak wszystko się odbyło. Zawziętości tylko przybędzie. Pan Wołodyjowski napił się, obtarł żółte wąsiki i począł: — Pewnie ci nie brakło relacji o warszawskiej bitwie, bo wszyscy o niej mówią, więc też i ja nie będę się nad nią zbyt długo rozwodził. Nasz pan miłościwy... dajże mu Boże zdrowie i długie lata, bo pod innym królem zginęłaby ta ojczyzna wśród klęsk... okazał się wodzem znamienitym. Gdyby był taki posłuch jak wódz, gdybyśmy byli go godni, kroniki zapisałyby nową polską wiktorię pod Warszawą, grunwaldzkiej i beresteckiej równą. Krótko mówiąc, pierwszego dnia biliśmy Szwedów Drugiego poczęła fortuna to na tę, to na tamtą stronę wagi nachylać, ale przecie byliśmy górą. Wtedy to poszła do ataku litewska husaria, w której i Roch służył pod kniaziem Połubińskim, żołnierzem wielkim. Widziałem ich, gdy szli, jako ciebie widzę, bo stałem z laudańskimi na wyżynie pod szańcami. Było ich tysiąc dwieście ludzi i koni, jakich świat nie widział. Szli na półstaja wedle nas i mówię ci, ziemia drżała pod nimi. Widzieliśmy piechotę brandenburską, na gwałt zatykającą piki w ziemię, aby pierwszemu impetowi się oprzeć. Inni walili z muszkietów, aż dymy zasłoniły ich zupełnie Spojrzymy: husaria już rozpuściła konie. Boże, co za impet! Wpadli w dym... znikli! U mnie żołnierze poczną krzyczeć: "Złamią! złamią!" Przez chwilę nie widać nic. Aż zagrzmiało coś i dźwięk się uczynił, jakby w tysiącu kuźni kowale młotami bili. Spojrzymy: Jezus Maria! Elektorscy mostem już leżą jako żyto, przez które burza przejdzie, a oni już hen za nimi! jeno proporce migocą! Idą na Szwedów! Uderzyli na rajtarię — rajtaria mostem! uderzyli na drugi regiment — mostem! Tu huk, armaty grzmią... widzimy ich, gdy wiatr dym zwieje. Łamią piechotę szwedzką... Wszystko pierzcha, wszystko się wali, rozstępuje, idą jak gdyby ulicą... bez mała przez całą armię już przeszli!... Zderzą się z pułkiem konnej gwardii, wśród którego Carolus stoi... i gwardię jakoby wicher rozegnał!... Tu przerwał Wołodyjowski opowiadanie, bo Kmicic pięściami oczy zatkał i krzyczeć począł: — Matko Boża! raz widzieć i polec! — Takiego ataku nie zobaczą już oczy moje — ciągnął dalej mały rycerz. — Nam też skoczyć kazano... Więcej nie widziałem, ale coć powiem, tom słyszał z ust szwedzkiego oficera, który przy boku Karolowym wówczas był i własnymi oczyma na termin patrzył. Gdy już husaria wszystko złamała po drodze, ten Forgell, który później pod Rawą wpadł w nasze ręce, rzucił się do rąk Karolowych: "Królu, ratuj Szwecję! ratuj siebie! — krzyknął— ustępuj, ustępuj! nic ich nie wstrzyma!" A Carolus na to: "Na nic przed nimi ustępować, trzeba opór dać lub zginąć!" Przypadają inni jenerałowie, błagają, proszą, nie chce. Ruszył naprzód... zderzyli się i złamano Szwedów prędzej niżbyś do dziesięciu zrachował. Kto legł, tego stratowano; inni rozsypali się jak groch. Nuż ich ciąć. Król odbił się samowtór; najechał go Kowalski i poznał, bo go już dwa razy widział. Kiedy nie natrze!... Rajtar zastawił króla... Ale owo, powiadali ci, którzy widzieli, że piorun prędzej nie zabija, jako Roch rozwalił go na dwoje. Wówczas sam król rzucił się na niego... Wołodyjowski przerwał znów opowiadanie i odetchnął głęboko, lecz Kmicic zaraz zawołał: — Kończ już, bo dusza ze mnie wyjdzie! — Starli się tedy w środku pola, iże piersi końskie uderzyły o piersi. Zakotłowało się! "Spojrzę — powiada nam oficer — aż król wraz z koniem już na ziemi!" Wydostał się, ruszył cyngla krócicy, chybił. Roch go za łeb, bo mu kapelusz spadł. Już miecz wznosił, już Szwedzi mdleli z przerażenia, bo nie czas było iść na ratunek, gdy Bogusław jakoby spod ziemi wyrósł i w samo ucho Kowalskiemu wystrzelił, że mu głowę wraz z hełmem rozniosło. — Dla Boga! Nie miałże czasu miecza spuścić?! — krzyknął pan Andrzej targając się za czuprynę. — Bóg nie dał mu tej łaski — odrzekł pan Michał. — Zgadliśmy też z Zagłobą, co się stało. Oto służyło chłopisko u Radziwiłłów od pacholęcych lat, za panów ich swoich uważało, i na widok Radziwiłła musiało się skonfundować. Może mu nigdy ta myśl w głowie nie postała, żeby na Radziwiłła można rękę podnieść. Bywa tak, bywa! Ha! życiem to przypłacił. Dziwny człek jest pan Zagłoba, bo on mu wcale wujem ni krewnym nie był, a przecie inny by po synu tak nie desperował... Prawdę zaś rzekłszy, nie było czego, bo tak sławnej śmierci zazdrościć by Kowalskiemu można. Toż szlachcic i żołnierz na to się rodzi, by nie dziś, to jutro gardło dać, a o Kowalskim dzieje pisać będą i potomność jego imię wysławi. Umilkł pan Wołodyjowski, po chwili zaś przeżegnał się i rzekł: — Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać, Panie, a światłość wiekuista niech mu świeci... — Na wieki wieków! — zakończył Kmicic. Czas jakiś szeptali modlitwy, może o podobną śmierć dla siebie prosząc, byle nie z rąk Bogusławowych, wreszcie pan Michał rzekł: — Ksiądz Piekarski zaręczał nam, że on wprost do raju poszedł. — Pewnie, że tak, to mu i modlitwy nasze niepotrzebne. — Modlitwy zawsze potrzebne, bo na rejestr innych będą wpisane, a może na nasz własny. Kmicic westchnął. — W miłosierdziu bożym nadzieja — rzekł — tuszę też, że za to, com tu w Prusach dokazywał, choć z parę lat czyśćca będzie mi odpuszczonych. — Wszystko się tam karbuje. Co tu człowiek szablą wyrąbie, to tam sekretarze niebiescy zapisują. — Służyłem i ja u Radziwiłła — rzekł Kmicic — ale się widokiem Bogusława nie skonfunduję. Boże, Boże! toć Prostki niedaleko! Pomnij, Panie, że on i Twój nieprzyjaciel, bo heretyk, któren nieraz prawdziwej Twej wierze bluźnił! — I ojczyzny nieprzyjaciel! — dodał Wołodyjowski. — Miejmy nadzieję, że jego termin się zbliża. Pan Zagłoba to samo po owym ataku husarii prorokował, a mówił w żalu, we łzach, jakoby natchniony. I przeklinał Bogusława tak, że aż słuchającym włosy w czuprynach stawały. Książę Kazimierz Michał, który z nami przeciw nim ciągnie, widział też we śnie dwie złote trąby, które Radziwiłłowie w tarczy noszą, pogryzione przez niedźwiedzia i zaraz na drugi dzień powiadał: "Albo mnie, albo którego z innych Radziwiłłów nieszczęście spotka." — Przez niedźwiedzia? — spytał blednąc Kmicic. — Tak jest. Twarz pana Andrzeja rozjaśniła się, jak gdyby na nią blask zórz porannych upadł, oczy wzniósł do góry, ręce ku niebu wyciągnął i uroczystym głosem zawołał: — Jaż w herbie mam niedźwiedzia. Chwała Ci, Panie, na wysokościach! Chwała Ci, Matko Najświętsza!... Panie, Panie! nie jestem godzien tej łaski! Usłyszawszy to Wołodyjowski wielce także się wzruszył, bo poznał zaraz, że w tym jest omen niebieski. — Jędrek! — zawołał — ściśnijże dla pewności przed bitwą nóżki Chrystusowi, a ja o Sakowicza Go poproszę. — Prostki! Prostki! — powtarzał jakby w gorączce Kmicic. — Kiedy ruszamy? — Do dnia, a niedługo już świtać pocznie. Kmicic zbliżył się do wybitego okienka chałupy, spojrzał w niebo i zawołał: — Bledną już gwiazdy, bledną. Ave Maria... Wtem rozległo się dalekie pianie koguta, a jednocześnie zabrzmiało ciche trąbienie przez munsztuk. W kilka pacierzy później ruch począł się w całej wsi. Słychać było szczęk żelaza, parskanie koni. Ciemne masy jazdy zbierały się na gościńcu. Powietrze poczęło się nasycać światłem; blady blask jął srebrzyć groty włóczni, migotać na gołych szablach, wydobywać z cienia wąsate, groźne twarze, hełmy, kołpaki, kapuzy, tatarskie baranie czapki, tołuby, sajdaki. Wreszcie pochód z panem Kmicicem w przedniej straży ruszył ku Prostkom ; wojska rozciągnęły się długim wężem po drodze i szły żywo. Konie poczęły parskać okrutnie w pierwszych szeregach, za nimi inne na dobrą dla żołnierzy wróżbę. Białe tumany zakrywały jeszcze łąki i pola. Naokół była cisza, jeno derkacze grały w zroszonych trawach. Kategoria:Potop